Cruel Creation
by Arrista
Summary: Rated for language. Deidara centered fic. About why Diedara is the way he is and how he joined the Akatsuki.


DiScLaImEr: I don't own any part of Naruto, the only thing I own are the characters Verdis and Reiichi.

AN: Yeah I know you're supposed to fight to get into the Akatsuki. Anyways I really like Deidara, he's probably my favourite character from Naruto at the moment, and I read Rocker-Baby-176's Deidara fic, and was inspired to write my own, so ya I'm like ripping her off.

"Father, I've become jounin, yeah" A young blonde haired ninja boy spoke to the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage scoffed, he looked almost as young as the blonde haired ninja, "You think I'm proud of you? You're a disgrace to our bloodline. Your mother and I spent a great deal of money giving you those hands to make our bloodline even more threatening, but you, you turn around and make dolls! I love your criminal sister more than you! You understand that? You've been dead to the Wazake clan and always will be!"

The boys face twisted with anger. He was one of the best jounins in the village, and he wasn't even 20. Two tears dripped from his right eye down to his cheek. He stood there staring at his father in hatred, the urge to kill barely suppressible. His lips curled showing his teeth. Never, never had he been loved, he was the reject child, hated shunned, hidden from everyone else. He was denied what he loved, beaten for it. And all his pain, since birth had come from his father. Yondaime Tsuchikage was going to die by the nin's hands. He wasn't sure when but at that moment he swore on it. Still filled with rage and hate the nin turned around and left through the door.

An ex leaf ninja and an ex mist ninja entered the outskirts of Iwagakure. They were both covered by black trench coats with red clouds on them, leaving only their heads visible. The shorter, of the two, the former leaf ninja, had short black hair; in the darkness of the night you could barely notice this strange red eyes. The taller, former mist nin, was much more distinguishable. His skin was scaly and blue, and he seemed to have gills. On his back he carried a large sword.

"This shouldn't take long," said the former leaf nin in a emotionless voice.

The shark-like nin grunted in agreement," They'll pay for double crossing the Akatsuki."

In the alley behind a scroll store two other ninjas took off their scratched headbands. By them were the bodies of the owners of the scroll shop, one charred to death; other's neck was snapped, along with a series of other fatal injuries.

"Fucking Akatsuki, I'm better than all of them fucks. Stupid-ass Itachi, Orochimaru, and the others." a girl's voice hissed, breaking their silence.

The other ninja sighed.

"Fuck them all, I deserve to be leader, no one is better than me! I hope that prick Itachi comes so I can fucking kill him, then they'll know who the hell their dealing with." the girl hissed again, in calmer voice she added, "plus, sharingan would be fun to have."

Again the other ninja, who was male, sighed, "So when will we get to Oto"

In the darkness the female nin glared at the male nin," Tomorrow or the next day at worst."

His nod was hidden by the shadows of night. While he did agree with Reiichi he couldn't stand her personality, she was far to stuck up. That was the whole reason she'd left Iwa, she believed everyone there was too pathetic and weak. Reiichi was strong, probably the best taijutsu user of their time, added with her special ninjutsu she was definitely comparable to many of the other Akatsuki. Sure the rest of them were all stuck up, but none of them were as bad Reiichi, not even Orochimaru.

Underneath the bright light of the moon the blonde nin walked the quiets streets of Iwa alone, alone, like always. He had his hair up in a ponytail, with some locks of it hanging down the left side of his face, hiding his left eye. High on a streetlamp was perched a small black bird. It's appearance made the blonde nin smile. He'd always loved birds, flying around, doing whatever they wanted. They were everything he'd wanted to be. His fingers reached into the pockets of his vest and pulled out clay. His uncovered eye gazed at the bird, while his hands molded the clay to make a copy of the bird. With the clay the nin remembered his bastard father. Being the son of Tsuchikage he'd gotten into many exclusive and private places. From birth his father had forced him into hard ninja training. Then he didn't care, he put up with it, and he had nothing better to do. At age 5, he'd gotten to go to an art museum with his mother, who was having an affair with its curator. Alone, he wandered throughout the museum. It awed him, he loved it. When he reached the section of sculptures and statues he fell to his knees smiling, they were all so beautiful. He'd finally found his purpose in life. That night he told his father what he wanted to do. He remembered his father's exact words, "Do you want to be even more useless Deidara?" then he was smacked across the face. He'd tried to appease his father by combining his love of art with being a ninja, but no his bastard father would only allow him to follow the style of the Wazake clan. As the memories burned hatred into the nin he molded the clay more furiously, the mouths in his hands biting and nipping at the clay. In moments it was finished, the clay bird was an exact replica of the one above him. Deidara looked at it and smiled, then at the bird and smiled.

In a split second the bird fell off the lamppost dead, from an electrical bolt. The nin's mouth fell open in surprise. He thought he heard the sound of water too.

As it was destined Reiichi, and her partner, Verdis were found by the two Akatsuki members.

"Itachi, I'll kill you, you weakling! Then I'll take your sharingan too!" Reiichi shouted with passion, spraying saliva all around her, while at the same time summoning several melee weapons.

The ex leaf ninja looked at his shark-like partner," You probably won't be able to take Verdis, leave him to me; Reiichi should be no problem for you.

"No fun" grunted the former mist nin.

"Itachi you fucking pussy!" the only female nin screamed like banshee to the former leaf nin.

It was useless he was already after Verdis. Verdis shot a lightning bolt towards the former leaf nin. It missed. By the power of sharingan Itachi released Tsukiyomi upon Verdis. Light encircled him though; Verdis had created an electric force field of light with his ninjutsu. The light blinded him from Tsukiyomi.

The ex leaf nin didn't seem bothered, he began to form hand seals for another technique. Meanwhile the shark nin had several wounds from a katana on him, he wasn't down. Unfortunately his opponent was too fast from the start. She effortlessly dodged his swings from Samehada.

The shark nin smirked, "You know my chakra is too high for you, if you use that ninjutsu of yours you'll die!"

Now Reiichi was really pissed. Of all the ninjas in the akatsuki she considered Kisame one of the weakest, however his words couldn't be truer, because of his high chakra she couldn't erase his with her's and steal his body. The next thing she knew she was swept away in a rush of water, barely escaping drowning she was smashed into a building. With her short blonde hair a bloody mess she jumped back up from the wreckage near Verdis's field. It was less than a second until Itachi's hand seal was finished and they were both dead. However Itachi's attack never fell through.

From a rooftop Deidara watched the fight. Judging by he electrical force field he assumed the ninja that used it killed the bird. The ninja beside him though caught his eye. It was sister, his perfect Wazake sister. Deidara's father loved her so much. She was perfect, she was the top ninja of her class every year, and she was the candidate for Tsuchikage. Even after she joined the Akatsuki his father still boasted about her, how great she was to join the Akatsuki, and how weak he was to barely be a chunnin. Next, to his father she was Deidara's most hated person. He threw the clay bird down onto his sister and the other nin. The explosion was wonderful, the buildings around them collapsed, forcing him jump back a couple buildings. The destruction was beautiful to Deidara, he smiled. However, he had an artist's soul and with it he knew, he could make even more beautiful and lovely things.

From below Kisame seemed impressed by the stone nin they'd seen take out the two former Akatsuki members.

Deidara's favorite sculpture, a fierce flacon with huge curled wings rested gently in Deidara's hands as he walked down the corridor. He came across the great wooden doors and the smile spread across his face. This was to be his best work ever. From inside he could hear Yondaime Tsuchikage complaining about work never ending.

"Hey father, yeah," Deidara said demonically as he entered the room.

The whole building was gone, it's rubble burning. From the destruction a single blonde haired stone nin walked away. A smile of demonic pleasure was well across his face.

In the distance heard a shark-like nin complinent him with "Nice work."


End file.
